


Just Say It

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking up is hard to do, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: After Alistair confesses that he still has feelings for her, Hera is struck speechless.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 2





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> For the first half of this story, see "Give Me An Hour Or A Day" (day 17) of Fictober 2020!

Hera stares at Alistair, feeling as if the world had just stopped turning. Not that she’s certain Ravenloft  _ does _ , but she knows other worlds do.  _ He just said he missed us. What does that even mean? What about his wife? What about Ferelden? _

He begins to fidget, looking away from her and at the fire. “Hera?” he asks, looking back at her. “Say something.”

She makes a spiral with her hand and mutters a few words under her breath, conjuring a glass of whiskey before her. With shaking hands she drains the glass before looking back at him, a blush from the drink coloring her cheeks.

“Us?” she says stupidly.

“Well, yes,” he says, giving her an endearing smile. “Us. You and I. That’s what I meant. Did you?”

“I…”

Another glass of whiskey doesn’t help. How can she tell him how much she’s yearned for him since the minute she left him? That every day without him hasn’t been quite right? 

How is she supposed to tell a happily married man that she’s still in love with him? He’s never been a patron, this is different from pillow-talk white lies.

How can  _ he _ say that he’s missed their relationship when she’s ached for him for six years?

“Hera, look, if you didn’t mean it that way, it’s fine,” he says, standing. “I just wanted to tell you that—” He breaks off, clenching his jaw and looking above her head. “I don’t know what I wanted to say.”

_ I love you. _ Her mouth can’t form the words, but Hera can feel them bleeding out of her heart as he moves to the door.  _ I love you. I’ve always loved you. _

_ For the love of all the gods, Hera, just say it. _

“Alistair, I—”

He stops, turning to look at her expectantly. She stands on shaking knees— gods, every part of her is trembling. Her eyes prick with tears and her mouth moves, but nothing comes out.

_ Coward. _


End file.
